General Johanson Smith
Basic Facts Height: 5 ft 11 Weight: 210 lbs Real Name: Johanson Smith Lifespan 1200 AD - 1267 AD Country Served: None Faction: Rebels/ Emperors Rank: General Known For: Founder of the Kunda Empire Home Country: England Traits/Skills: Absolutely Brilliant Tactition, Beyond a Full Scholar Level Intellect, All Around Warrior, Master of Combat, Amazing Marksman, Engineer, Deceptive, Merciless, Emotionless, Inventor of "Bench Press", Inventor of the "Squat", Inventor of Actual Weight Lifting and real conditioning training, Brilliant Economist His Life Johanson Smith was born in 1200 AD in London England under the rule of a brutal king to a noble family. He grew up being trained in hand to hand combat and sword fighting combat until 8 years old when he was hauled off to begin training as a knight. He was the most skilled one there, he had a mastery of things just by seeing it done. He had a natural skill level beyond what any of them could comprehend. He was put in a class of older boys to learn, his physcial fitness was beyond any of them. He was an inthusiaste of fitness and trained 8 hours a day after the day of training was done. Due to his superior Intellect, he decieved every one of his sparring partners and never lost a duel, race, or any kind of contest. Although, even with that he was the only one of them that could read or write. Eventually, they wanted to kick him out because in a sword fight he emberrassed the sword instructor and beat him in a fair fight. The instructor had to attempt to resort to dirty tactics, but he had the blade of his sword cut off, and was slashed at the leg and was at sword point by him. The sword instructor was furious, and emberrassed that he had just been put down by Johanson. He ordered Johanson to kill him right there not being able to live with the emberrassment, Johanson without hesitation drove the blade through his throat crushing it with ease. His heartbeat didn't change for 1 beat during when he killed him. Others feared him, but he pulled out something different every time. Until when he was 16, he was put into the army. He used flashy moves and didn't march in formation. He rose to the rank of Lt., until eventually he due to his superior intellect saw corruption and stepped down. Because he stepped down, they tried to execute him but he killed everyone that was sent. He packed and got on a horse and went town to town recruiting able body men and women as nurses, spies, and assassins. He trained 10 men who each recieved officer ranks. They where to train his army and carry out his commands. The men where 2nd Lieutenant Jones, 1st Lieutenant Yrphit, Captain Tiberius, Major Hofflet, Lieutenant Colonel Davis, Colonel Peters, Brigader General Tibelt, Major General Cornelius, Ltieutenant General Stark, and his 2nd in command General his younger brother General Harry Smith. They gathered an army, a huge horde of 53,000 men that where all highly trained. Eventually he recruited an entire other army of the Kingdom of Neul which contained 47,000 men not as trained but that added up was 100,000 men in their horde of trained soldiers. It was a rebellion against Europe in general. After they where all trained fully, and where all armed with the same weapons and recruited even more men on the way a huge army of 400,000 in a giant kingdom neighboring England. And 50,000 men who where fed up with the system they where in. That added up to 550,000 men. All of them where trained. They kept going from kingdom to kingdom until 2 million able body physcially fit men who were all trained and willingly wanted to serve to fufill his dream of a truly free land. At 2 million men, he, his men and all their artillery and nurses traveled out, marched and went by ship all the way to landed on a beach at the bottom of Italy on a beach. They all landed there and marched and lost not a single man and won without a fight for several battles and went all throughout Italy and all upwards. Eventually when they went all the way up to England, a force from Asia attacked them from behind, but they where ready and it was a slaughter of those men. The horde lost 13 men, and the other army lost all 10,000 in their horde of samurai. Because of this defiance, they altered course and started a trek into Asia, a huge march to get back to the ships so they could get to Asia. Although, they did want to conquer their way there, they took men from the Asian Force, trained them and that added 500,000 men so it added up to 2,500,000 men, they took more boats from ports they conquered. They made 1 stop for food and water and literally drunk an entire river dry of any water, and all fish and animal life around them where consumed. They left men, and organized governments in all their conquered places, leaving them with 2,400,000 men via militas and other things to keep there. They kept going and scowered Asia for the horde that attacked them. It happened, until they accidently got trapped in the Sahara Desert, where 2 million men died of starvation, or dehydration making the trek across the Sahara. 400,000 men remained when they got out of the Sahara. The horde had grown to 4 million, and they assaulted Johansons army once more, but from all sides wiping out all 400,000 men, but he got away via a tunnel he actually dug under the Sahara through the sand and escaped to one of the boats miles away. He left one the boat, he couldn't operate it for long so he had to use a life boat. He escaped all the way back to the end of his empire in Europe. The 100,000 men turned on him once he got back and the empire was in ruins. He killed 150 men who tried to assault him and that chased him back to his lifeboat. He kept going, but he took a knife and put a Satanic Blessing on it, and got in the water once he saw a whale, and his spirit inhabitied the whale and he took it in his mouth and stabbed a seal with the knife. He brought that Seal to a man bathing in the water and stabbed him with the knife. His soul was inhabited by the knife.